There is an increasing demand for video surveillance equipment globally to address actual and perceived needs for surveillance of buildings, warehouses, garages and other public and private spaces in order to prevent and respond to violent crime, property crime, and terrorism. In particular, a significant amount of activity in the global surveillance market relates to replacing analog security cameras with newer and more flexible digital surveillance cameras and to adding cameras in physical spaces where it was difficult to place cameras in the past. Given this, there exists a continued need for solutions that can expedite and ease installation of video surveillance equipment generally and security cameras in particular.